


Tormentas

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Ciel está llegando a cierta edad y es deber de Sebastian hacerse cargo.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 9





	1. Raíces

Los cuerpos fueron hechos para corromperse. Pero ¿Quién podía decirlo sin temor, sin el pánico de asumir que la vida es frágil tras un pequeño escudo de carne y huesos? La gente fue hecha débil, corrupta y aunque era increíble lo lejos que podían llegar por sobrevivir, también era ridículo lo fácil que se daban por vencidos cuando esto requería un poco de sacrificio. Lo veía ilustrado ahí, en ese cuerpo que al caer y sintiendo el frío de la muerte en su espalda como única puerta aparente, no tuvo miedo de quebrarse por completo para que sus fragmentos se colaran por los pequeños espacios del suelo para escapar. Hacia abajo, no importaba. Las semillas crecen mejor en la húmeda tierra que en el inclemente sol. Aunque claro que él no era una flor ni ninguna de esas estúpidas analogías que había escuchado hasta el hartazgo. Cuánta grandeza de espíritu podía albergar un cuerpo tan pequeño. Se había forjado a sí mismo después de ser destrozado y lejos de autocompadecerse, se erguía orgulloso de ser el único responsable por la persona que era. Creció a base de dolor, de desesperación y rabia, alimentado por las ansias de vengarse una vez que le obligaron a salir a la superficie y él supo que estaba creciendo hacia abajo, hacia las catacumbas, al ignominioso palacio de lo oscuro para buscar cada fragmento que se le hubiera podido perder y jamás iba a ceder sin importar lo sigiloso que debiera ser para moverse y no atraer miradas inncesarias. Quizá por eso nadie parecía tomar en serio su valor. A la luz , a lo evidente sólo estaba su cuerpo. El cuerpo de un pajarito herido en la tormenta, demasiado pequeño para protegerse, demasiado perdido para volver a casa. 

Se sentía asqueado de sólo pensarlo.

-Deja de mirarme así- le gustaba cómo olía su cabello cuando lo revolvía. Azúcar con moras, era difícil describirlo para alguien sin sentido del gusto. Ah, maravillosa naturaleza humana. Era su carta expiatoria, su vacío legal en cada contrato. Aunque por supuesto no era como si le importara disfrazar nada, era más satisfactorio así. Porque a los ojos de los demás, Ciel era sólo un niño de doce años pero para él sólo era la edad de un cuerpo. Qué iban a entender los humanos de cualquier modo. Qué le iba a importar a él de cualquier modo. Subió más su mano por su vientre, deseando que los guantes se evaporaran por el calor de sus dedos queriendo recorrer esa piel casi azul, casi transparente de la enfermiza blancura que se asociaba con la realeza. Pero tampoco quería ser tan descarado.

-Está creciendo, señorito- con el tono íntimo de la cercanía, se incorporó mirando en su guante la mancha blanca- espero me permita ser yo quien limpie sus ropas y las sábanas, no creo que Maylene pueda soportar esta tarea- 

-Es tu deber encargarte de esto- lo vio abrir las piernas y estirarlas, acomodando sus codos en la cama. 

Sebastian debió parpadear un par de veces, inseguro de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba siendo solicitado. Se volvió a arrodillar desenrollando el pantalón de la pijama de sus piernas, apreciando más claramente el desastre. El niño había tenido su primer sueño húmedo. Estaba en la edad fisiológica para eso. Buscó los paños mojados de la mesa de noche, limpiando sus muslos, subiendo por su cara interna. Le envolvió la entrepierna con suavidad al notarle todavía medio erecto. Levantó la vista al sentirlo estremecerse, sólo para encontrar a Ciel jugando con la orilla de la manga de su camisa para distraerse de su vergüenza plasmada en la respiración agitada y el leve sonrojo. 

-No recuerdo haber mojado la cama nunca- sonrió, bajando de nuevo la vista al paño sobre las piernas del niño. Ni siquiera tenía una sombra mínima de vello todavía.

-¿Qué estaba soñando, señorito?- lo escuchó gruñir mientras pasaba el paño por sus muslos otra vez- deberá disculparme, pero mis guantes se han mojado demasiado- se deshizo de ellos.

-No lo recuerdo- murmuró entre la tela- pero sé que no estaba relacionado con el agua y no tomé ningún líquido antes de ir a dormir-

-Oh- el agua tibia en sus dedos, el paño rugoso absorbiendo - ¿Debo entonces asumir que no está realmente enterado de lo que ha sucedido con usted esta noche?- se veía tan infantil chupando la tela que tuvo qué reírse de él mismo por semejante pregunta. 

-No voy a tolerarte ninguna burla esta noche. Si quieres hacerlo, lárgate y mañana mismo haré que muevan tu cama al invernadero, justo al lado del abono como la mierda que eres-

-No debería estar tan malhumorado a semejantes horas- volvió a mojar el trapo, estirando las manos para apartar sus labios de la ropa para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa- era una pijama preciosa, es una lástima- suspiró, deshaciéndose de la prenda y doblándola sobre la otra- Quedó sin una figura masculina como guía a muy temprana edad y sin ninguna otra educación que la académica, creo que debí esperar que yo también tendría qué darle esta información. Llegado el inicio de maduración sexual, uno de los primeros síntomas en los varones es la aparición de las poluciones nocturnas. Un evento interesante ya que es desencadenado por nada más que una respuesta hormonal al desarrollo. Como le dije, está creciendo, señorito- no le sorprendió el gesto aburrido, ni la docilidad con que dejó que pasara el paño por su abdomen. Era curioso que hubiera sido tocado y corrompido antes que educado. Podía verlo claramente en ese profundo azul cerúleo. Aquello podía seguir siendo un tabú por el resto de su vida y no le podría importar menos porque esa línea ya había sido cruzado a la fuerza.

-Ah- dijo desinteresado, recostándose en la cama cuando Sebastian se levantó para limpiar sus manos en la toalla que conservó seca junto a la bandeja con agua. Lo vio buscar en su armario qué pijama suplantaría la estropeada- hubiera deseado morir antes que llegar a este punto-

-No lo comprendo- pasó la camisa de franela sobre su cabeza, pasó uno de sus brazos por la manga para que entrara, luego el otro- Debería sentirse más festivo por su paso a la madurez-

-Como si me importaran esas estupideces, Sebastian, tú deberías comprenderlo igual que yo- volvió a acomodar sus codos en la cama para estirar las piernas y esta vez Sebastian las cubriera con el pantalón afelpado. 

\- Temo que esto nos coloca en un _impasse_ , señorito. Mi entendimiento de las pasiones humanas es algo mucho mayor que una estupidez, es por decirlo de una forma poco adornada lo que sazona mi fuente de alimento. Mientras más abajo haya llegado un alma, mientras más corrupta esté, para mí es mejor. Esto incluye por supuesto las pasiones sexuales. Verlas despertarse en un humano es un espectáculo bastante agradable a mis ojos-

-Lo nombraste mejor antes. Es una respuesta fisiológica, no un despertar sexual. No estoy interesado en volver a ser tocado de esa manera- se quedó con los pies colgando en la orilla de la cama, sin animarse a recostarse de nuevo al recordar que las sábanas todavía estaban manchadas.

-Usted es una criatura francamente fascinante. Normalmente la gente, sobre todo lo más joven se lleva al vicio más fácilmente por medio del placer corporal, es por eso que se ha difundido tanto aquello de los jóvenes que enloquecen adictos a la masturbación o enferman gravemente ya que la práctica constante del autoerotismo debilita sus defensas y mueren. Ah, los humanos suelen ser tan asustadizos- suspiró, cargando a Ciel, acomodando sus piernas en su cintura, dejando que él rodeara su cuello con sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro mientras Sebastian buscaba el taburete de caoba para sentarse- usted es una excepción a todas las reglas, señorito. Se está dejando llevar por el camino más empedrado y oscuro, manchando su alma a propósito, desgarrando cada velo de inocencia que pueda quedarle sin jamás señalar a nadie como responsable de sus decisiones. Entiendo que usted no haya elegido este camino. Pero es sinceramente elogiable lo firme que es su paso al cruzarlo-

-Qué caso tiene sentarse a llorar- enredó sus piernas en su cintura, recargando todo su peso en su regazo sin importarle que el sudor de su rostro mojara el hombro de Sebastian- no me interesa ser corrompido por nadie más que mis propias tinieblas-

-Eso lo hace una joya única. Cada pecado que agrega a su alma la adorna para mí. Usted no es un dulce pajarito en la tormenta sino el aire que destroza ciudades. Nadie le dice a dónde encausar sus pasos, intuye el epicentro de la tragedia. Ha crecido tan abajo en una raigambre tan negra, tan confusa y de una forma tan desaforada que fue imposible no unir mi propia existencia a la suya. Su alma es un escupitajo en la cara de Dios mismo. Supongo que en mi codicia esperaba verlo desear ciertos placeres más... Cálidos-

-La piel me da asco- cerró sus manos tras su nuca, adormilado por la forma en que Sebastian acariciaba su espalda para cubrirlo del frío- mi interés nunca ha estado en corromperme más que por venganza pero debo reconocer que mi instinto de vendedor me obliga a querer poner el mejor producto en el mercado. No es una cuestión de principios, crecer a tu cuidado ha borrado cualquier rastro de moral que pudiera conservar. Es sólo avaricia si quieres ponerlo en esas palabras-

-Temo que deberá explicarse un poco mejor- apoyó sus labios en la frente de Ciel, disfrutando la caricia que sus cabellos le provocaban.

-Mi alma no puede ser una más en tu larga cosecha, Sebastian. Si mi existencia está destinada a ser breve y tan sólo motivada por la venganza y la rabia, al menos mi alma debe dejar huella en alguien y para desgracia de uno de los dos, tú fuiste el que decidió cargar conmigo-

-Lo dice como si fuera un suplicio- concedió, bajando sus labios por el puente de su nariz sin que el niño moviera un músculo para manifestar su desagrado. La sonrisa de Sebastian era pura al saber que estaba moviendo los hilos correctos. Porque él no estaba interesado en el dolor ni en aleccionar. Para eso estaban sus enemigos con ropa de ovejas. Él prefería el camino de las opciones, de torcer un poco ciertas llaves para que encajaran en la cerradura que quería abrieran. Él susurraba en los oídos, sólo jalando los hilos pero no creándolos porque éstos ya estaban en los corazones de sus víctimas. Sólo necesitaban un poco de guía.

-No soy estúpido, Sebastian, sé lo que estás haciendo- ahí estaba ese giro de tuerca, esa rápida maniobra en el timón para cambiar de aguas. Sebastian sé movía bajo las sombras , sí. Pero Ciel podía ver con la misma claridad que él cuál camino estaba tomando y no le dejaba jamás dar un paso adelantado. Iban a la par, sin importarle si lo estaba guiando al despeñadero. El juego era más interesante que el destino- te he dicho que debes ocuparte de _esto_ , no fue una sugerencia, te lo estoy ordenando-

Se pegó a su entrepierna de una forma que no pudo haber predicho jamás, arrancándole un suspiro. Su pequeña lágrima de plata se estaba convirtiendo en una cascada.

-Sí, mi señor-


	2. Escenas

Una de las cosas que más había llamado su atención a lo largo de su existencia, había sido el teatro. Databa prácticamente desde los inicios de la humanidad, más primitivo sin la escenografía elaborada de esas épocas resaltando entonces sus tramas. Había estado ahí en el primer " Edipo" sabiendo que era el retrato fiel de un destino que él mismo había tomado, sintiéndose halagado por la forma en que había sido inmortalizado. Fue de sus mejores obras y aunque su nombre no aparecía en los créditos, la gloria eterna se la quedaba él, como siempre. Más allá de sus colaboraciones, lo que le atraía o le intrigaba al respecto era ¿Cuál era la finalidad de su creación? ¿Entretenimiento? Porque solía representar escenas cotidianas de la vida humana a través de conflictos y malas decisiones para desembocar en una lección moral. Eso más bien parecía un canto a la egolatría, como si realmente hubiera algún interés en ver a la humanidad recrear sus errores sólo para señalar sus fallas a otros ojos y entre todos llevarse la sensación de que habían juzgado correctamente a los malos, que habían salvado a los buenos y remendado el error. Aunque podía ser que ahí radicara la escencia, en la ilusión de una redención que lo hacía carcajearse para sí. Podía ser que todo fuera la excusa perfecta de los actores para poder cambiar de vida por un momento, para fingir que su vida no era sólo una trazada largamente durante sus años, sino un sinfín de posibilidades. Por la mañana pordiosero, a la noche marinero. 

Amaba profundamente el desesperado ego humano. Y por ello solía insistir un poco más que en otros eventos sociales que Ciel, con su título de Conde debía tomar parte. No era importante para él. Nada lo era realmente. Ese chiquillo llevaba la contraparte perfecta en su escencia, un hueco metal que sólo puede interpretar una nota pero lo hace tan magistralmente que con eso es suficiente. 

-Al menos podrías haberme dejado comer más macarrones- protestó, con la vista fija en ningún ladodel espejo, esperando que terminara de desenredar su cabello. Sebastian sonrió, pegándose un poco más a la espalda de Ciel mientras pasaba el cepillo por esas hebras azulagrisadas. 

-Eso hubiera arruinado su apetito, Señorito- desde la raíz en la cima, hacia la coronilla, acariciando la curva que hacía el hueso occipital hasta su nuca sólo para disfrutar un poco más esa tarea.

-Sólo hubieran sido dos- resopló, moviendo la cabeza para apartar las manos de Sebastian de sus cabellos. Tuvo qué mantener la sonrisa aunque se sintió agraviado por estar siendo privado de su pequeña satisfacción. Dejó el cepillo en el tocador, revisando con la vista las prendas ya elegidas en la cama. Otro de sus rituales favoritos. 

¿Qué debía ir primero? ¿Qué parte adoraba menos para cubrir antes que las demás de sus ojos? La curvatura de sus hombros y sus brazos, la pequeña espina de rosa que era su torso. La respiración que atesoraba su pecho insinuando sus costillas. Sus piernas, las venitas azules de sus muslos mientras mecía sus piernas en la silla, esperando a que se animara a moverse. Tomó primero las medias negras y Ciel enderezó la espalda, estirando una pierna, sin mirarlo. A veces Ciel no parecía consciente de su simbiosis. Él había nacido como amo al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo como sirviente. Había una naturaleza equitativa en sus términos, un equilibrio necesario, una tácita necesidad mutua que Ciel despreciaba. Él buscaba sus propósitos sin ocuparse de sus medios y aunque Sebastian lo enaltecía, lo cierto era que también le ofendía su falta de compromiso con el desarollo de sus interpretaciones. Él dejaba cada aliento en afinarse como el mejor mayordomo, fundiendo cada enseñanza que podía tomar en su estética, en sus palabras, en sus modales. Ciel sólo las tomaba como debía hacerlo. Con su educación de realeza, sin ninguna falta de elegancia, por supuesto, pero sin ese exceso para hacer una pequeña insinuación que ambos estaban actuando. A veces se cuestionaba si realmente estaba todavía al tanto que aquello era una obra.

-A la cena acudirán un par de magnates de Oxford- terminó de ajustar sus medias con los ligueros a sus pantorrillas, revisando su demás cuerpo desnudo como una de esas pinturas obscenas que vendían en los lugaes más ocultos de la ciudad. Una desnudez total sería arte, pero los detalles que solían agregarles, una rosa en el cabello, las medias caladas, los tacones, el corsé era los que le daban esa sensación de lujuria, de estar interrumpiendo en la intimidad de la persona retratada. Se tomó su tiempo para pasear sus ojos por la figura de muñeca, la piel de nube, la delgadez- sería muy poco cortés de su parte si se desaparece inmediatamente -

-Qué fastidio- exhaló, desinteresado, esperando que Sebastian siguiera con su tarea- está haciendo frío-

-Lo lamento- deslizó los pantaloncillos por su cuerpo, ajustó el cinturón, viéndolo estirar los brazos para colocarle la camisa. Con la cabeza ladeada, sin ninguna emoción más que el frío. Se inclinó para pasar sus brazos por su cintura, posando sus labios en su mejilla, apenas acariciando . No esperaba esa inclinación, esa ruptura de distancia de su parte. 

Quizá Sebastian estaba muy ocupado en su papel olvidando que debía estar atento al guión de los demás también.

-Tengo frío- tan suaves las palabras moviéndose contra su mejilla como si vinieran de su propia boca pero el diálogo no era suyo. Esa era su señal, más bien, para el cambio de escenario. No estaban saliendo de la obra. Sólo de escenario. Girando con lentitud su cabeza, los labios de Sebastian atrapados en su mejilla rotando hasta los límites de sus labios para hacer más evidente lo que estaba buscando. 

Su papel era servirlo. Pero el de Ciel era guiarlo. 


	3. Lluvias

-Le dije que debíamos apurarnos- 

  
-Y yo te dije que cerraras tu maldita boca-

  
Ladeó los labios, poniendo uno de sus dedos en ellos mientras lo miraba con burla. Con el cabello pegado a las mejillas por la lluvia que los había sorprendido minutos antes, con la ropa sucia de lodo por haberse caído al correr sin mirar dónde pisaba , lucía totalmente desamparado. La fiereza de su mirada, los labios en ese eterno mohín de nobleza, estaban fuera de foco, luchando por recordarle sus posiciones.

  
-Debo recordarle que mi boca no es lo único maldito que tengo, Señorito- enseñando sus colmillos, arrugando la nariz. Había aprendido a no guiarse por su primer instinto y burlarse de más- llegando prepararé el baño y mientras termina de asearse, calentaré un poco de leche-

  
-Tú también vas a entrar a la bañera conmigo- sentenció, recargando su cabeza en su mano, apoyando su codo en el filo de la ventanilla del carruaje- Y sí, es una orden-

  
El protocolo establece la jerarquía. Sus medias habían quedado arruinadas por un raspón en su pantorrilla, las separó del resto de la ropa, examinando que ninguna otra prenda hubiera sido rota, doblando cada una para dejarla en el cesto, viéndolo caminar en la cuerda floja imaginaria, un pequeño tic que le dejara su breve paso por el circo. Un aristócrata, sentándose a la orilla de la bañera, un dedo para medir el calor del agua, su pie va siendo absorbido hasta la rodilla invitando a su compañera, su cintura. No debería estar ahí y aquél pensamiento puede desembocar en otros miles que le llevarán a la misma conclusión. Afuera la lluvia seguía como si acabara de comenzar y Sebastian se lamentó por no haber puesto más inclinado el breve techo para que se resguardaran sus mascotas. Sentía el aire enfriando su ropa sobre su cuerpo, contrastando con el vapor de la bañera.¿Qué papel esperaba que interpretara para él? ¿En qué momento dejó de tocar para unirse a su danza? Cómo era posible. Lo vio recoger sus rodillas contra su pecho, mirándolo con esa fría altanería que hacía una burla sus años. 

  
-Te di una orden- sus labios se movían dolorosamente lento, retándolo, conteniéndolo al mismo tiempo. No había ni un rastro de inocencia ahí. De puertas afuera podía fingir para los demás tan puramente como quisiera y a quien quisiera, podía confundir y despistar tan grácilmente como para dejarle con la boca abierta. Pero la intimidad de un destino compartido, de una desnudez mucho más expuesta que la descarada blancura que se ofrecía bajo el agua, le obligaba a no engañarse. No se trataba de control, no se trataba de poder. Se trataba de destruirse sólo para mostrar quién de los dos estaba más envenenado. Ese era el juego que habían elegido y aunque podía cubrirlo con mil alientos diferentes, ahí estaba, interpretando su papel para que él no perdiera su máscara. Naturalmente iguales. Se deshizo del chaleco antes de comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, doblando su ropa fuera del cesto, al menos guardando la sombólica distancia en su jerarquía imaginaria. Esperaba realmente verlo dudar, asustarse o sonrojarse al escuchar el cuero de su cinturón aflojando su agarre, desvelando para él un límite por borrar. Ni siquiera pestañeó, más bien aburrido por el tiempo que le estaba tomando desnudarse. 

  
-Este cuerpo no se enferma, no es necesario que tome un baño después de mojarme- recordó en voz alta para él antes de comenzar a quitarse los guantes.

  
-Si me haces repetirlo una vez más...- giró su cabeza, hundiéndola y saliendo de nuevo, esperando. Entonces caminó hasta la bañera, viendo su volumen amenzar con verter agua fuera, la temperatura chocando por sus diferencias, sus piernas rozando con las de Ciel ya que la bañera estaba pensada individual. Sonreía mientras buscaba el shampoo.

  
-Acérquese para que pueda al menos bañarlo apropiadamente- al moverse por fin vio el agua salir en una ola, sintiendo a Ciel pegar su espalda a su pecho, su coxis rozar su entrepierna en ese mismo oleaje coordinado. Suspiró, dejando la botella en el piso , extendiendo la porción de shampoo en sus palmas antes de esparcirla por su cabello, recogiendo agua en su mano para limpiar el shampoo. Su cercanía se iba cerrando, más relajado. Sus dedos en las hebras azules, el agua y el shampoo entorpeciendo su tacto pero dándole la excusa para estarlo tocando, regando la espuma por su cuello y sus hombros- no se quede dormido- sonrió al verlo cerrar los ojos, suspirando. Su mano fue a su delgado vientre mientras la otra vertía agua en su hombro. Su piel contra el agua era seda pura entre sus dedos. Ladeó el cuello y Sebastian lo tomó como una invitación. Sus labios fueron solos a su mejilla, suave y aterciopelada. Esperó un insulto, otra orden que fijara un límite pero lejos de eso, Ciel se removió para quedar más cerca a él. Encogió las rodillas, sentándolo en su regazo, rodeando su cintura. Otro beso en su quijada, estaba bordeando los protocolos, su cabello se pegaba a su pecho al estar recargando su cabeza. Debió inclinarse hasta sentir alguna vértebra tronar , buscando con sus labios el calor de su cuello, el latido reflejado ahí. Abrió los labios sobre la piel de Ciel, probando el sabor jabonoso enviciando su lengua al delinear su cuello. Las uñas de Ciel se cerraron en sus piernas al sentirlo. Subió sus manos a su pecho y a su mentón, acercando sus labios a su oído- si está de acuerdo con ello, me gustaría proponerle continuar este encuentro en su dormitorio, Señorito. He prometido hacerme cargo de esta clase de inquietudes suyas y justo ahora creo que puedo adivinar sus deseos-


	4. Nubes

Era el azul perfecto para reflejar las noches. Una luna nacida de un sueño, un secreto para decirle a la muerte. No podía permanecer así ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que miró con tanta desesperación una creación humana? Su naturaleza estaba constreñida hasta hermanarse, era la única lógica que podía encontrar en medio de su respiración alterada ante lo impasible de ese perfecto azul para arrojarse. Abismos más, abismos menos, catastrófico como una representación de la locura, delineado exactamente. Su nariz, sus labios. Su cuello y sus dedos cerrando los botones de su pijama para negarse lo que minutos antes estuvo a punto de suplicar en la bañera. Podía ser que tuviera razón Will y estuviera caminando a la patética demencia por inanición. O quizá sólo era la obsesiva mimetización con su papel de mayordomo. Su profundo sentido del deber lo que le mantenía para no estallar, para no herir a ese traguito de ajenjo y hacerlo detener sus juegos porque lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con sus besos en los límites de la boca, con sus insistencias a la hora del baño para acercarse o su nueva fijación por obligarle a sentarle en sus piernas durante la comida. 

  
-Quédate hasta que me duerma- 

  
Estaba jugando con él, lo estaba humillando. Sin ningún propósito, lo cual lo hacía más macabro, más hiriente. Y a la vez, tan fascinante ¿Debía tener el poder sobre Ciel sólo por ser más viejo, más corrompido? ¿Cuántos vicios podía sembrar en él si le dejaba dominarle primero? Un caballero debe saber cuándo ceder para ganar la batalla. Se incorporó, mirando el candelabro en la mesa de noche, soplando para apagarlo. Con una leve inclinación para comunicarle que lo acataría. Lo vio escurrirse dentro de las sábanas esponjosas, abriéndolas para él en una orden sin palabras.

  
-Señorito, no creo que sea adecuado- 

  
-¿Acaso he pedido tu opinión?- guardó silencio- quítate la ropa antes de entrar- 

  
-Como desee- 

  
Necesitaba una coartada para salir de ahí y no seguirse doblegando tanto. Alguna excusa para no estarse quitando los guantes, para no sentarse en la orilla del taburete de caoba para deshacerse de los zapatos y el chaleco, el pantalón. Había tirado imperios , había devastado y reconstruído civilizaciones enteras con una mano en el pecho. Y ahora estaba ahí, como un perro leal aprendiendo un nuevo truco para hacer reír a su amo. Por supuesto que le atraía sinceramente lo incorrecta que era aquella cercanía. Era un demonio, después de todo. Podía poseer cuerpos como una obligación, un medio para alcanzar un objetivo sin sentir ni una pizca de lascivia. Las pasiones son para corromper a los humanos, no a ellos, triste confusión Sin embargo estaba ese lazo inexorable con lo ofensivo, con lo prohibido y lo estigmatizado que le hacía rendirse, sudando sus manos por deshacerse del pantalón aunque ensuciaba la estética perfecta. Eran iguales, se consoló. Y si Ciel podía deshacerse de su máscara cuando estaban a solas, Sebastian también podía renunciar a su pose de mayordomo abnegado. Deslizó la camisa por sus hombros, lamiendo sus colmillos mucho más halagado al ver al niño de espaldas oculto en la cama, aburrido de esperarle. Recibida la orden, aceptada la invitación, ya no iba a contenerse. Apartó las sábanas hasta quedar a la espalda de Ciel, rodeando su cintura, pegando sus labios a sus cabellos. Una escena adorable desde afuera, pensaba al ver la lluvia regresar con sus truenos para darles la excusa que no estaban pidiendo. Un niño huérfano aferrándose a su mayordomo en una noche de tormenta, sus dedos se colaron apenas entre la brevísima abertura entre botón y botón para sentir su piel. Su boca abandonó sus cabellos buscando su cuello, el rojo que latía en su lengua para recordarle que era un cuerpo vivo. Odió más que nunca la tela de esa pijama.

-¿Está bien si por esta noche mi calor reemplaza el de su ropa?- realmente era una pregunta al aire, ya deshaciéndose del último botón sin que Ciel se dignarse a dar vuelta, sólo suspirando ocasionalmente. Deslizó la tela por su cuerpo hasta dejarla a sus pies, pegando su espalda a su pecho, acariciando su cintura. Sus labios necesitaban su cuello, necesitaban su hombro, el arco de su nuca. La piel de Ciel sabía a ganas de romper el universo. Nadie vería, sus dientes fueron hacia abajo en el cuenco que hacía su columna, sus manos escalando por su pecho.

Lo sintió claramente separar las piernas, rozando su muslo con el suyo para llamarlo. Y quién era Sebastian, sino sólo un mayordomo atado a sus obligaciones.


	5. Truenos

Había una deleción en el tiempo. Alguna escena eliminada que no conectaron con la siguiente y sin embargo debió seguir interpretando. Había algo más perdido, aparte de él.

-Dijiste que el piso estaba tan limpio que podía comer en él, bueno, pruébamelo- lo escuchó cruzar las piernas en su asiento, lo intuyó recargar su mejilla en su mano, sonriendo- si veo una sola mancha , una minúscula mota de polvo en tus guantes, deberás limpiar todo hasta que pueda ver mi reflejo en cada florero de la mansión-

-¿Es realmente necesario el collar, Señorito?- miró la correa que ataba su cuello, puntiaguda, de cuero firme.

-Es la estética, Sebastian- qué brillo tan déspota en sus ojos, la burla escupía su rostro con aquella sonrisa sin que pudiera más que doblar los labios- de rodillas, quiero que gatees hasta acá- la distancia no era larga de la puerta al escritorio, podía hacerlo.

-Está luciendo sus más perversas manías, Señorito- ni siquiera él supo si lo dijo con admiración o reproche, más enfocado en arrodillarse.

-Será mejor que lo hagas despacio, quiero ver a mi mascota disfrutar su pequeño paseo-

Quería sinceramente sentirse ofendido. Quería sinceramente no sentir la gravedad luchando por no romperse con la lentitud que deslizó su rodilla hasta tocar el suelo. Uno de sus guantes tocó el suelo también y agachó la cabeza, mirándolo sólo para cerciorarse que mantenía el inmaculado blanco. Otra mano, la otra pierna y sus ojos fijos en ese guante mientras apenas por la inercia dejaba que sus rodillas avanzaran sobre el frío suelo. Si fuera mortal, eso seguro estaría doliendo, en lugar de hacer que su corazón latiera desaforado. No había posibilidad de dudar de la perversidad de ese niño. Era maligno, sosteniendo su taza de té disfrutando el espectáculo. Escuchaba su risa entre el líquido ámbar y su saliva. Se estaba conteniendo para no carcajearse y eso lo hacía más humillante. Su guante permanecía inmaculado.

-Si logras llegar aquí con los guantes limpios, puede que recibas un premio-

Su boca se secó antes de terminar de escucharlo. No podía estar abriendo todas esas posibilidades al azar. Estaba buscando algo. Su rodilla chocó con la separación entre mosaico y mosaico, pero su atención estaba fija en la blancura y su nunca mutación. Había hecho su trabajo a pie puntillas , no tenía por qué sentirse así de inseguro. Sintió su dedo índice rozar con la punta del zapato de Ciel y entonces se permitió doblarse sobre sus rodillas, mirando sus guantes blancos antes de levantar la cara y mostrarlos a su amo. Sonrió, levantando con pereza su rostro lejos de su mano, descruzando las piernas para inclinarse ante él. Su respiración de hierbas en la pradera en su nariz, sobre sus labios le congeló. Apenas era una caricia sobre los suyos, sujetando el borde del escritorio para no caerse al estar tan inclinado.

-Buen perro. Ahora, ve a traerme algo dulce de cenar-


	6. Fricciones

Era la quinta vuelta y ya lo estaba mareando. Seguir los chillones colores pastel del vestido, las risas igual de chillonas, la música demasiado movida y la endulzada sonrisa con que Ciel iba guiando a Lizzie en el salón era demasiado. Veía a los invitados observar sus pasos con una tierna aprobación, remarcando la miel de la inocencia. Dos niños bailando después de la cena, antes de irse a dormir porque ya comenzaba a asomarse la luna y no eran horas para ellos. Un infantil primer y único amor ya que estaban atados por la etiqueta y era perfectamente normal entonces que buscaran hacer florecer su romance sin que la virtud de Lizzie se viera comprometida, a pesar que la chiquilla se empeñaba en buscar a Ciel en un exceso cuestionable. Aunque claro, los dos eran niños y no era alarmante que ella lo abrazara demasiado, era dulce el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ciel al recibir un beso en ellas y la rapidez con la que ella huyó a su carruaje, avergonzada de su atrevimiento. Escuchó a alguien murmurar " qué adorables" limitándose a rodar los ojos, sosteniendo el candelabro para guiar al niño a su dormitorio.

  
-Ha mejorado bastante sus habilidades en el baile, estoy francamente sorprendido- comenzó por el lazo azul para soltar su camisa, dejando primero el candelabro sobre la mesa de noche- creo que la señorita Elizabeth también se ha sorprendido-

  
-Sabes que tienes terminantemente prohibido mentirme y no estoy de buen humor para tus juegos. Suéltalo de una vez- 

  
-No sé de qué habla, Señorito- 

  
-¿No estuviste mirándonos toda la noche como si tuvieras un monumental dolor de estómago? Puedo jurar que si Lizzie fuera un poco más avispada hubiera notado tu insolencia de antes lo cual sólo me lleva a preguntar ¿Acaso estás sintiendo celos?-

  
-¿Celos?- Detuvo sus dedos en la hebilla de su cinturón para cubrir su carcajada seca- Señorito, con todo el respeto que me merece...-

  
-Entonces suéltalo- estiró su pierna para golpear su vientre.

  
-Usted sabe que no soy un demonio joven. Llevo bastante tiempo en este negocio y si pudiera contar en una noche tan sólo una minúscula parte de lo que he conocido, sería suficiente para ilustrar todo el horror que pudiera imaginarse. LA raza humana es terrible, Señorito, sé que usted le ha dado una pequeña probada en carne propia así que no necesito decir más al respecto. Siguiendo su orden de la sinceridad, he conocido las depravaciones más oscuras del alma maquilladas en los rostros más hermosos que puedan existir, en los cuerpos más apetecibles. Al contrario de lo que pueda creer, a mí no me interesa corromper así que no me atraen los niños. Son seres débiles e ingenuos ¿ Cómo podría sentirme atraído por ellos? No hay mayor ofensa que esa. La debilidad y la sumisión son virtudes para los seres santos, probablemente, así que podría usted entender por qué sus templos están llenos de regordetes querubines y por qué la virtud se asocia con la pureza. Para mí eso no tiene sustancia, Señorito. Una pared blanca no cuenta ninguna historia y yo me alimento de cada rayón, cada mácula que me digan las aberraciones más terribles, los límites más imposibles de romperse. No me siento seducido por las curvas o los círculos, la piel es mi medio, mi truco pero no mi interés. El sexo puede llegar a ser mi carta bajo la manga, mi método de convencimiento pero no es mi perdición. Así que hablar de celos, significaría agregar una inexistente atracción física por usted. Me ha pedido ser sincero, déjeme desvelar para usted las veces que me ha dejado con la boca abierta por su mente de conspirador o los trucos oscuros que puede interpretar sin siquiera pestañear. No se avergüenza de ser la sombra más oscura de los patios más negros y podridos, no se mezcla sin embargo con la vulgar avaricia sin fundamento. Le he dicho, no soy un demonio joven, así que decirle que ha ganado mi admiración no es un halago comprometido, Señorito. Entonces, espero pueda comprender que verlo reírse de esa manera, sonrojarse de esa manera con la señorita Elizabeth, bueno. Me ha hecho sentir profundamente insultado-

  
-¿En verdad?- Lo escuchó reírse bajito, ladeando la cabeza, recargando sus palmas en la cama mientras cruzaba las piernas- pensé que saber mi verdadera naturaleza, ser el único que realmente sabe qué hay debajo de la máscara que porto para confundir, te halagaría. Puedo comprender toda esa cháchara sobre las pasiones, sin embargo pensé que la intimidad de un secreto así de infame sería la clase de cosas que te seduce, Sebastian- descruzó las piernas, inclinándose- no te distraigas- Sebastian volvió sus manos a su tarea de desnudarlo.

  
-Es ciertamente complaciente verlo jugar de esa manera con los demás. Debo admitir que si yo lo viera desde fuera, incluso alguna vez podría haberme dejado guiar por su inocencia. Sino pudiera oler el pecado, por supuesto-

  
-¿Puedes olerlo?- le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su cuello expuesto, doblado-¿A qué huele, Sebastian?-

  
Pegó su nariz a su piel blanca, aspirando detrás de su oreja, hacia abajo, sujetando su cintura para acercarlo. Azícar con moras. Té con galletas, cenizas encendidas. Más abajo hacia su pecho olía a leche quemada, sabía a jabón de lavanda, hacia su vientre su lengua ya comenzaba una espiral mientras las manos en su espalda le acercaban más a su boca, sus pies se separaron, su lengua de vuelta hacia su pecho, al otro lado de su cuello y lo escuchó tan claro como el día. Un gemido. La mano tembloroso de Ciel en sus cabellos, jalando. Su lengua entonces se detuvo ahí, en su clavícula, repasándola de nuevo buscando de nuevo esa nota. Debió escalar por su cuello, sintiendo su yugular palpitando y otra vez esa fantástico sonido, la mano en sus cabellos jalando. 

  
-Temo que está buscando hacerme perder el control con sus juegos, Señorito- susurró sobre su oido, lamiendo con lentitud la pequeña oreja, la gema azul en su lóbulo.

  
-Me enternece que pienses que alguna vez hayas creído tenerlo, Sebastian- se inclinó hacia él, deslizando el parche de su ojo. El azul enérgico, único y fiero, hermoso, tan opacado por el majestuoso violeta del intrincado juramento ahí marcado. Como si fuera necesario recordarlo, como si no supiera a cada segundo su posición- hasta que se cumpla el pacto, tú no eres nada más que mi mascota, mi ángel guardián- apretó los dientes por la burla- así que si yo te ordeno la más nimia tontería ¿Tú qué vas a responder?-

  
-Sí, mi señor- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos por la forma en que estaba siendo reducido. El aliento de Ciel en sus pestañas, una risa tan contrastante por su frialdad con las que escuchó en el baile, su aliento bajando a sus labios. Sopló y Sebastian abrió la boca. Aleccionado, mimetizado. Esa risa de nuevo cuando cerró sus dedos sin suavidad en las hebras negras antes de meter su lengua en la boca de Sebastian. Sin suavidad, sin experiencia protocolaria. Quizá ni siquiera intencionalmente. Sebastian, sin embargo, se sintió obligado a mostrarle. Sujetó su mentón, cerrando sus labios sobre los de Ciel, buscando también su lengua para acariciarle por dentro, el sabor a azúcar y leche quemada otra vez. Su saliva tibia. Menos invasivo, sus dedos aflojaron el agarre en sus cabellos y Sebastian entonces llevó su mano a la cintura de Ciel, apartando su rostro. Esa era la clase de sonrojo que merecía ver en sus mejillas, la falta de aliento y la erección que le había provocado. Sin falsas inocencias ni ridículas mentiras-¿Quiere usted que me encaregue de eso, Amo?- 

  
-¿Amo?- resopló, estirando sus brazos- me gusta más ese mote que Señorito, va mejor con nuestra dinámica- suspiró al sentir a Sebastian cargarlo y sentarse con él acomodado en sus piernas en el taburete de caoba. Pegó su espalda a su pecho, enredó sus pies en las espinillas de Sebastian para mantener las piernas abiertas, sujetándose a su brazo sujetando su cintura- quítate los guantes- 

  
-Como desee- se deshizo de ellos, olvidándolos en el suelo. La mano libre fue bajando por sus hombros a su cintura, a su cadera y a sus muslos, apenas acariciando con la punta de sus dedos para sentir sus manos en su otro brazo cerrarse, temblando. Pegó sus labios a sus cabellos, después a su oreja y a su cuello. Sería dif'cil explicar cualquier marca ahí pero la forma en que Ciel se removía como pidiendo era más difícil de ignorar. Apenas con el dedo índice y el pulgar, primero la humedad de ¿Era posible llamarle presemen? Era tan sólo un niño. Sin embargo ahí estaba con sus piernas enredadas como serpientes en las suyas, con su cuello expuesto y su voz dejándole saber que no había nada por corromper, sino sólo un lazo por compactar más, por acercarse más. De arriba a abajo, lo sintió estremecerse, sus uñas clavarse en su brazo y no pudo más que clavar él también sus dientes en su cuello, sujetando más su cintura para no dejarlo encorvarse y romper la cercanía. No podía ir más rápido o dolería, debía ser cuidadoso. Rota, quizá, pero seguía siendo una flor. Levantó la cara, buscándolo, tan rojo y revuelto. Se inclinó para besarlo, esta vez tomando el ritmo del beso él, sus labios primero sobre los suyos, la punta de su lengua entre ellos, ladeándose para acariciar sólo sus labios, no buscando entrar en su boca, robándose los suspiros por no dejar jamás de masturbarlo, sus uñas en su brazo. La mancha más bien transparente en su mano- eso fue rápido, Señorito- se permitió reírse- debo asumir que soy una buena ayuda, entonces-

  
-Cierra la boca- pero su voz no salió con fuerza, desenredando sus piernas para volver a enredarlas ahora en su cintura, quedando frente a frente, sus manos en su cuello- se me ha ido el sueño después de esto, así que deberás hacerte responsable-


	7. Hilaje

Daba la sensación de estar solo por lo callado que estaba. Apenas escuchaba su respiración y el ocasional cambio de página. Nunca se sentía más como su perro que en esos momentos de excesiva paz, casi podía verse a sí mismo como en una de esas estúpidas fotografías donde el amo y su mascota estaban junto al fuego. Extendió la camisa para ver que estaba perfectamente zurcida. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él, inclinándose con el debido respeto.  
  


-Lamento el incidente con Maylene- Ciel apenas separó sus ojos de su libro, acomodando el abrigo de Sebastian sobre sus hombros.  
  


-Hubiera sido más rápido que sólo cambiaras mi ropa en lugar de arreglarla-  
  


-Se equivoca, Señorito. Me hubiera tomado más minutos escoger una combinación adecuada y eso hubiera significado cambiar por completo su indumentaria para evitar una falta de armonía-  
  


-Pensé que te gustaba vestirme- cerró el libro de golpe, viéndolo. Un hilo blanco, casi camuflado con su guante, atado a su dedo. Sebastian reparó en su mirada interrogante.  
  


-Esto es un pequeño truco para no perder el hilo, Señorito-   
  


-¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre ya?- pestañeó, aburrido, recargándose en el asiento, cruzando las piernas, haciendo que el abrigo se le deslizara por los delgados hombros.  
  


-Porque usted es mi Amo, jamás cometería la osadía de insultarlo al tratarlo con esa falta de respeto-  
  


-Te he dicho que no puedes mentirme- se levantó del asiento de su escritorio sólo lo preciso para hacerle una señal a Sebastian para que se sentara ahí y después sentarse sobre él, de frente. Tomó su brazo, atando el pequeño y delicado hilo en uno de los adornos de su asiento- si lo rompes, te castigaré -  
  


-Temo que de nuevo está siendo ambiguo, Señorito- sonrió, apoyando su mano libre en el coxis de Ciel.  
  


-Ayer Lizzie estuvo hablando sobre una tonta novela romántica que leyó y me mostró sus inquietudes sobre los besos- rodeó su cuello, hablando con esa impersonalidad que ni en un adulto podría ser considerada normal- ¿No es acaso mi deber como caballero complacerla? No quisiera ofenderla, pero dado que soy su prometido y somos ante los ojos de los demás un par de criaturas adorables ¿No sería algo dulce?- apoyó sus labios en el mentón de Sebastian.  
  


-Me parece que son demasiado jóvenes-  
  


-Lo sé- subió sus labios un poco más- por eso decidí que invertiré este tiempo practicando contigo para no decepcionarla cuando llegue el momento-  
  


Sebastian debió morderse la punta de la lengua para no echarse a reír. No por temor a herirlo, sino por desobedecer a la regla de romper el hilo que mantenía su mano erguida y atada. Como si realmente fuera a vivir tanto para vivir esas ridículas historias de amor. Como si le correspondiera realmente a _él_ tomar cualquier cosa de la Señorita Elizabeth. Aún así...  
  


Sus labios apenas abarcaban una parte de los suyos y su tacto era tan suave, sus manos en su cuello subiendo a sus cabellos, dedos enredados, sus piernas abiertas a sus caderas y su mano libre en su coxis sin saber qué tanto podía tocarle en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Ciel tomara el control, después de todo, él sólo estaba siendo un muñeco. Pudo sugerirle que practicara con un espejo como solían hacer los adolescentes. Pero eso significaría renunciar a una tarea y él no era un desertor. Ahí estaba una simbólica figura en el hilo, así de frágil, apenas un movimiento y sería roto y por eso era deber suyo mantenerlo a salvo a cualquier costo. Anhelaba su alma, sí. Pero el tiempo que le estaba tomando prepararla, verla crecer como un pan en el horno, estaba siendo igual de placentero. Los labios de Ciel se separaron sobre los suyos y él hizo lo mismo, sólo un poco, apenas lo prudente para dejar que su lengua entrara. Mucho menos invasiva que las primeras veces, más como una caricia. Sujetó su cintura para ayudarlo a acomodarse mejor, levantando un poco sus caderas para inclinarse apenas sobre él, sus manos abandonaron sus cabellos para ponerlas sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo la lengua de Sebastian también buscar la suya. La mordió suavemente, sin lastimarlo como solía hacer. El sabor a té de su saliva le estaba corriendo por la garganta como un elíxir, un catalizador. Ese hilo, ese estúpidamente frágil hilo era lo único que lo mantenía a raya de perder la compostura. Ciel estaba logrando algo que le ganaría la burla de todos sus iguales y el repudio de sus superiores y lo sabía. Pero ¿Podría poner en palabras de cualquier lenguaje, cómo sabía perder la cabeza? Qué sonido hace la cordura cuando se quiebra, a chasquido de lengua sobre otra, a la tela de su pantalón crujir por estarse estirando en _esa_ zona. A la sangre en su carrera olvidando que el blanco enfermizo es de la realeza, haciendo que las mejillas rojas de Ciel lucieran casi inocentes, casi... Inconsientemente lo jaló de la cintura cuando sintió que estaba por alejarse de él.  
  


-Necesito aire- protestó después de abofetearlo. Se lamió los labios, saboreando todavía el té que el mismo preparó.  
  


-Debo decir que ha mejorado bastante, Señorito. Sin embargo, no creo que esa sea la clase de besos que se le da a una dama como lo es la Señorita Elizabeth- debió callarse de golpe, al ver a Ciel desabotonar con dificultad los primeros botones de su camisa. No esperaba sentir la oreja de Ciel contra su pecho, rodear su cintura con menos desesperación-¿Está mostrándose vulnerable, Señorito?-  
  


-¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?- insistió, abrazándose más contra él- Llamaste a Maylene por su nombre ¿Por qué no puedes decir el mío? ¿No me eres más cercano a mí que a ella? Si te lo ordeno, deberías llamarme Ciel al menos cuando estemos a solas-  
  


-Usted sabe igual que yo que una de las cláusulas del contrato fue expresamente no decir mentiras, Señorito ¿Puede comprender a lo que me refiero?- Dos pasos con cuidado para abandonar su regazo, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo mientras buscaba la camisa en el escritorio. Tomó un abrecartas y cortó el hilo, esperando que Sebastian comenzara a abotonar su camisa.   
  


Todo ese día, no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.


	8. Maldito

Había estado ahí para escuchar todas las historias. Ofenderse ante los humanos que proclamaban haber reescrito lo que " depravación y maldad" significaban, los que alardeaban que no existía nada más maligno que la humanidad misma como si alguna vez sus pequeñas mentes pudieran siquiera acercarse a ellos. Carcajearse al aferrarse a su idea del amor cómo algo puro y celestial, una fuerza suprema y un regalo de Dios. En el cielo sentían asco ante esa demostración viciosa del alma, jamás, ni el más degradado de los ángeles llamaría puro al amor terrestre. Los humanos se repartían la vanidad entre los que se autoproclamaban los más corruptos y los más benditos, como si olvidaran que no eran la única especie en la tierra. Todas las criaturas estaban moldeadas a mitades justas, ninguno rozaba ningún límite, ni siquiera se acercaban. Él había estado ahí para escuchar todas las historias, lo sabía.

También porque había estado ahí para ver La Creación y sabía que la tierra fue sólo creada por diversión, por un mal chiste para incentivar la rivalidad. No lo cuestionaba, era bastante entretenido y había criaturas hermosas que en su hogar no podría encontrar. Y criaturas sin duda alguna intrigantes.

La intriga era de sus sentimientos favoritos. Él hubiera deseado ser el autor de algo tan bello para clavar en los corazones, sin embargo algún otro se le adelantó. No importaba. Amaba la intriga, las noches sin dormir envejeciendo hasta los cutis más lozanos, los tragos más amargos arruinando cada comida. Había sido su mejor arma miles de veces. Limpia, elegante, lista para librarlo del trabajo sucio. Nunca creyó experimentarla por su propia cuenta.

-Nunca te atrevas a hacerme repetir las cosas por estar mirando al vacío- el tañido de la porcelana le obligó a apartar su mirada del patio, atento al bizcocho que tenía extendido sin servir. No podía verlo a los ojos.

-Lo lamento- escuchó la porcelana quebrarse contra la puerta, vio el té regarse en el suelo con la tetera también hecha trizas. La fuente para bocadillos seguirle, mezclando los panes y galletas con trozos de cristal. Los botines de Ciel terminaron de embarrar la mezcla en el recién trapeado suelo.

-Si quieres que te disculpe, lame eso- señaló el revoltijo de masa, té y cristales y un escalofrío le subió como arañas por la espalda. Estaba siendo cruel de nuevo. Sebastian se inclinó estirando su dedo. Una patada de Ciel en su costado le hizo mirarlo- de rodillas, no aparentes ser un primerizo- Sebastian lo miró entonces mientras se deshacía de sus guantes.

Apoyó sus palmas sobre el vidrio, buscando el trozo más grande y afilado hasta sentirlo atravesar la piel y la sangre fluyendo. Abrió la boca, sacó la lengua. Lamió.

-Por todos los... Qué patético eres- el sonido de la puerta al azotarse hizo que incluso los fragmentos de porcelana temblaran en el suelo. Ciel se estaba volviendo más violento, más cruel y desesperado y Sebastian estaba totalmente intrigado por su propia reacción. Terror total. El cambio de actitud en el niño debía tener un motivo. Y él estaba desesperado al conocerlo. Se levantó, mirando las palmas de sus manos, guardándose los guantes en el chaleco antes de comenzar a ordenar.

Los días se habían vuelto un constante hilo suspendido, esperando ser cortado para desatar la ira de Ciel. Nunca con nadie más que con él y lejos de oponerse, estaba comenzando a tomar una actitud sorpresivamente sumisa. Se dejaba humillar, golpear, maltratar, escudándose con el contrato para no dejarle saber que probablemente era simple vergüenza porque había fallado. No podía decirlo, no le correspondía. Pero veía la tragedia aproximarse y sabía que su amo también la sentía. Estaban llegando a un punto crítico y Sebastian no sabía si iba a poder salvarlo.

Ciel lo sabía. Y no lo estaba culpando, lo estaba castigando. Secamente, duramente como el déspota que era. Lo estaba haciendo sentir incompetente. Se deshizo la corbata de moño con frustración frente al espejo, después los botones de la camisa mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se deshizo de los guantes y al final no pudo sino arrojar con rabia su camisa al suelo. Tomó el candelabro, lo encendió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Señorito?- abrió la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido, encontrando al niño sentado en la cama. Mirándolo fijamente, haciéndole ver las ojeras, las líneas en sus labios.

-¿Algún motivo para no estar vestido?-

-Usted me ha llamado, dada la hora consideré que era de mayor importancia venir a su encuentro que mantener el protocolo-

  
-Me han estado molestando los tobillos últimamente, cuando intento dormir, sobre todo el derecho comienza a dolerme- estiró su pie y Sebastian debió dejar el candelabro en la mesa de noche, apresurándose a tomar el delicado pie en sus manos, masajeando.

  
-Ha estado caminando demasiado últimamente, Finn me ha dicho que lo vio por los jardines -

  
-Tú ya lo sabes ¿No es verdad?- apartó su pie de entre sus manos para volverlo al piso- lo sabes mucho mejor que yo-

-Se lo ruego- mantuvo la cabeza agachada, con una mano en su costado en una pose más servicial que suplicante. Comenzaba a hacer frío afuera.

-Comprendo. En cuanto eso suceda, tú también vas a darme la espalda. Todo cuanto tengo, todo cuanto he construido se me va a escurrir de entre las manos. Todo el dolor y el horror que he sobrevivido serán nada sólo porque he tomado el nombre de alguien más ¿No te parece excesivo?- volvió a estirar su pie, pero Sebastian no siguió con el masaje, sino con una lenta caricia por el empeine hacia la pantorrilla, casi temerosa, casi arrepentida- todo esto que tú también ayudaste a construir no será más que mierda en el zapato de alguien más y deberá ser limpiada apropiadamente. No cubierta de gloria. Yo sé que vas a irte. Después de todo el nombre bajo el que te tomé como mío...-

-La lealtad es para los demonios lo que la pureza es a los ángeles, Señorito. No importa el nombre que me haya brindado, es a su alma a quien me he vinculado ¿Cuántas veces deberé alabarle?- se inclinó para besar su rodilla- he estado ahí para escuchar todos los pecados, todas las infamias pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ser yo quien escribiera una historia. Anhelo su alma, la suya, anhelo también todo el desastre que puede crear esa mente suya. Quiero expandir sus logros, quiero cantar sus infamias incluso cuando usted ya no exista- apartó sus manos de sus piernas, sintiendo el frío en su espalda- quiero destruir hasta la última existencia que usted me permita-

  
-¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? Porque es un buen momento para ponerle fin al contrato, Sebastian- lo tomó del mentón, haciéndole ver en el hermoso zafiro manchado de violeta, el símbolo que los unía ya más allá de una simple compra-venta. Eran amo y sirviente. Eran el mensaje y el susurro. Eran la catástrofe imparable de una alianza- tu reputación quedará mancillada para la eternidad si pierdes ante el enemigo, y aunque sería mi placer verte así de humillado, yo no sé si pueda cargar con el destino que me espera. No con la vergüenza de...- las manos de Sebastian en su cintura, apretando la tela de su pijama, su rostro en su regazo, de rodillas.

Suplicante.

  
-Daré la batalla más fiera, corromperé hasta el último mortal existente, mataré ejércitos enteros. Lo que sea por no verlo fallar. Es mi maestro. Se lo ruego. No deserte. No dude. Yo estoy atado a usted ¿Por qué me hiere al dudar de mi capacidad para protegerlo? ¿No le he demostrado mi poder? ¿No he estado siempre ahí?-

  
-Te he visto dudar de ti mismo estos días. Siendo mi mejor e infalible arma ¿No considerabas que la duda me infectaría?- los dedos torpes y fríos de Ciel se sintieron invasivos en su cabello más que conciliadores.

-Necesito que usted tome esa responsabilidad por mí esta vez, Amo. Crea en mí. Se lo ruego-

  
-Pareces un perro- jaló sus cabellos para que lo mirara- No tienes permitido mostrarte vulnerable hacia mí. Nunca después de hoy- bajó su tono, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos- si me juras que no vas a pasar a sus manos cuando aparezca, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche-

  
-Al nombre que responda, no me importa, yo le soy fiel a su alma, Señorito-


End file.
